Mrs. Lawerence
by Mrs.Finnigan
Summary: 5th Year story
1. Pyjamas at Breakfast and lunch Dates

Please review there loads more to come.

**_*!*!*!At Breakfast on the first day back at school*!*!*!_**

Seamus Finnigan walked down to breakfast through the doors to the great hall, and to his amazement loads of people went silent and stared at him, thinking nothing of it he just went to sit down at the Gryffindor table in between Dean and Ron. 

Ron looked at him and laughed, he nudged Harry and he laughed to. Ron whispered to Seamus "Seamus, you're in the 5th year now you've still got your pyjamas on. You should have learnt by now to get dressed before breakfast " Seamus went red in the face and looked down at his blue stripy trousers and shirt. "Oh, thanx Ron, I wondered why everyone was looking at me." 

            He ran all the way back to the dormitory after grabbing a couple of slices of buttered toast from the breakfast table. He knew that he had got Defence against the Dark Arts next with a new teacher Professor Bellingham from Birmingham. 

After 5 minuets Ron, Harry and the rest of the 5th form boys came in to the common room. "You dressed yet?" shouted Dean from the bottom of the bottom of the stairs. "

"Yeah just coming!" he replied

As the boys entered a room, on the 7th floor, full of Ravenclaw. Professor Bellingham appeared from mid air. "Hello boys." The boys looked as startled as ever, "Um… Professor Bellingham excuse me for asking but where did you just come from?" Professor Bellingham looked most surprised and gestured for the Gryffindor boys to take seats. " Why I just walked in behind you. I was shaped like a Spider." Ron jumped he hated spiders especially when he had come across thousands in his second year. "Why, did he choose a spider to Morph into? Out of all the animals an animagi could be and he chose a spider didn't he." Whispered Ron to Harry, who just laughed at him. Harry knew very well that Ron hated spiders, so he could imagine how much he was going to hate the new Professor.  

At the end of the lesson, which had been very boring, Hermione walked over to Seamus and said in a quiet whisper, "Seamus you like, that Abbe don't you?" Seamus blushed a little thinking, "Oh, sometimes I wish I was pink." He looked Hermione straight in the eye " If I told you the truth you won't tell anyone will you?" 

"No, come with me." At this she pulled him down many flights of stairs. Until they reached the 'out of order' girls toilets on the second floor, where Moaning Myrtle usually was. Today she was sitting in her cubicle like she normally did balling her eyes out as per usual. Seamus looked shocked that Hermione had bought him into the girl's toilets. "Ok then I'm all ears," Said Hermione. Seamus finished looking around and said "Ok, well she's really pretty and I love her accent and her ha…"  

"Seamus, don't get carried away now."

"Ok. I want to take her to the summer dance."

"Thank you that's all I really wanted to know. You should ask her soon we only have a month and a half."

Seamus thanked Hermione for listening and they both hurried off to lunch. 

While at lunch Dean, Neville, Harry and Ron were all talking about whom they were going to take to the summer dance.

"I really want to take Parvati to the dance she's so pretty!" said Ron.

" She is pretty isn't she. I wouldn't say no to Lavender." Said Dean with a smile,

" Well I wouldn't mind taking Cho Chang but she would never come with me I bet she's already got a date." Harry was just about to start explaining how much he liked her when, 

"I would just love to take Hermione she looked fabulous at the last dance" All of the boys looked most surprised at what Neville had just said. Then turning to Seamus and 

"Who do you wanna take Seamus?" asked Ron. Seamus turned pink again and said 

" I would love to take Abbe Lawrence, She's so pretty…" As always he was interrupted but this time it was Malfoy "she'll never go with you Finnigan you're to short and wide around the stomach area…." 

Before he could say anymore, "Draco Malfoy our best friend" said Harry sarcastically who loathed Malfoy "Seamus surprisingly has feelings unlike you." And at that Ron grabbed a Bertie Botts every flavour bean and shoved it up Malfoy's nose. Malfoy ran off Crabbe and Goyle close behind. Every person at the Gryffindor table was laughing.

**_*!*!*! After Lunch*!*!*!_**

            Gryffindor had Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid and Mrs. Arabella Figg (a witch who used to be Harry's babysitter). It was the first day back at school and as Seamus and Ron were walking down to Hagrid's hut, Abbe went flashing by and ran straight into Hagrid and gave him a huge hug.  

**_*!*!*! 2 weeks before the dance *!*!*!_**

On the Monday 2 weeks before the dance, Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville all had dates for the dance. Harry was going with Cho (much to Cho's disappointment), Ron with Parvati, Dean with Lavender and much to his surprise Neville with Ginny. 

            Over the holidays Neville actually went home because his parents had spoken. He visited them and his mum spoke of a baby boy named Neville. He was so shocked by this that he didn't eat at all, while he had been off school and he lost a lot of weight. Ginny however, had dyed her hair a lovely coppery blond colour, and had her hair braided and been to Egypt with her parents and got a lovely tan (Ron and co. didn't want to go). 

            Seamus still hadn't found the courage to ask Abbe. On Wednesday he decided it had to be now. She was sitting, in a corner, at a table, in the Dorm looking out the window at Hagrids hut. Very early Wednesday morning and Seamus had woken up to do some work. He went over to her and they had a really interesting conversation. That morning Seamus found out a lot about Abbe. She is Hagrid's cousin on her mother's side, she is a pureblood and she didn't have a date for the dance. 

            Later on that day Seamus was in a great mood, and when Malfoy over heard Seamus telling Ron and Dean at lunch, he was amazed "I haven't a clue why she said yes to you, I mean look at you."

"Shut up, Malfoy who are you going with then… Snape?" At this moment Hermione came running up to Harry and the rest of the 5th year Gryffindor boys. "Guess who I just got an owl from! … Krum. The one and only Victor Krum. He wanted to know if he could come to England for a while. So I went and asked Professor McGonagall if he could come and she said yes. So my date for the school dance is Victor Krum." At this the boys all looked gob-smacked, Hermione, the plain, extremely clever Hermione was having Victor Krum for her summer dance date. Malfoy had over heard everything, "You, Hermione Granger, Mudblood, and a Gryffindor is going with Victor Krum to the summer dance. She's lying she's the one going with Snape. I knew it all along she has always had a crush on him." Hermione went red. Harry lost it; but had no time to pick up his wand instead he picked up the crust off of his bread and poked him in the eye. At this most of the Gryffindor table got up and exited the great hall knocking Professor Flitwick over at the same time.  


	2. The arrival of Krum

Please Review! The next one will be longer!! 

It was now only 2 days before the summer dance. Seamus and co. all had dates and Krum was arriving that night, Hermione was ever so excited. She had told Parvati about her outfit and Lavender had seen it, they told the boys and they all were excited about seeing her. 

**_***That night***_**

Professor Dumbledore came to the Gryffindor table during dinner, to speak to Hermione, " Miss Granger. Master Krum will be arriving about an hour after dinner so you can have an hour to but make-up on and do your hair. I know what you girls are like." He said this will a little smile on his face. "It has been decided that Master Krum will be sleeping in the 5th year boys' dormitory. There has been an extra bed but up for him and I hope you will all make him most welcome." He said this last sentence looking at Ron who Dumbledore knew worshipped Krum for being a great Quidditch player.   

An hour after dinner Krum arrived, Hermione was thrilled she went red. He ran up to Hermione and gave her a huge hug. 

The next morning at breakfast Professor McGonagall came over to Krum and Hermione and told Krum he was to go with Hermione for her lessons and see what he can learn. Hermione wondered why he had been able to come, she asked Krum. "Krum, I was just wondering why you were allowed to come over for the dance?" 

"I broke up four weeks ago and I go back to school at the end on August."

Hermione's question had been answered, now it was the rest of the Gryffindor tables turn. Ron was first "Did you sleep well? How long did it take you to travel from Dumstrang by Flu powder?" Krum answered everyone's questions and finally he and Hermione left. 

            That day he went to all Hermione's lessons but the boys had Divination and that was Krum favourite lesson, so he went with Harry and co. up to the very top of the tower (which Krum ran most of). When they reached the top of the tower Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville climbed up the ladder and just as Ron was about to climb the ladder he turned and said, " If Trawlany tells you your going to die just ignore her she does it all the time." Krum laughed as he climbed the ladder. 

            When they met Hermione in the dormitory, Trawlany had told both Krum and Harry they were going to die.

**_*!*!*!At the dance*!*!*!_**

Seamus, Ron (not in a purple dress robe with a lacy collar thankfully), Dean and Krum were waiting in the Common room for Harry and Neville. Harry ran down the stairs his hair looked really cool it was all spiked up and Neville can down but his hair looked very different it was shorter, much shorter and he looked great in his new dress robe.

The boys walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs into the entrance hall where they met. Hermione who was wearing a shinny lilac dress which had a short train at the end, Ginny who was wearing a dark blue corset dress which flowed out at the bottom like in the films. Parvati in a bright pink Sari, Lavender in an apple green long tight fitting dress, Cho who was wearing a yellow- orange Chinese style dress and Abbe in a gold and cream dress (just like the princesses wedding dress in Shakespeare in Love).

            Krum linked arms with Hermione, Ron took Parvati by the hand, Dean greeted Lavender, Neville just looked at Ginny in amazement and Seamus stared at Abbe as though he had seen an angel. They all went into the great hall that was decorated with silver, gold and bronze decorations hanging from the ceiling. The candles were hovering higher than usual so not to get in the way of the dancing couples. There were small silver tables with purple table clothes on them pushed to the side of the hall.

            On the stage there was a bands musical instruments. Nobody knew whom the mystery band was until… 

**!!BOOM!!**

As if by magic _'The Weird Sisters' appeared. To everyone's surprise Malfoy's date was Crabbe's older sister Jamie. And Goyle's was Morag MacDougal, (Who was a 5th year Slytherin) [Her names in the first book]. But Crabbe's date was unexpected it was Pansy, who was determined to have a boy from a different house as her date because Slytherin were all '__Dirty and Pathetic'._

The ball was great all of the girls danced with the boys, and soon the girls were complaining that their feet hurt, apart from Abbe. Seamus was delighted, they might as well have had the dance floor to themselves. 

The time eventually came to announce Dance king and queen, which had been voted for during the night. Madame Hooch dressed in a kinky black number came on to the stage.

" Good evening pupils of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you probably already know there are a dance king, queen, 2 princesses and 2 princes. This year the votes were very close but after many recounts here are the results."  She stopped and glanced around the room. " The first prince and princess are… Ronald Wesley and Parvati Paville (sorry bout the spelling)" There was a huge round of applause as they walked on stage and received a matching pair of crowns. " The second couple are Neville Longbottom and Ginny Wesley ." Most people gasped but the Gryffindor posse laughed and cheered as they received their crowns, different to Ron's and Parvati's. 

There was a silence, "The Dance king and queen for the year 2001 are" a long pause "Seamus Finnigan and Abbe Lawrence! Congratulations Seamus and Abbe." They went up the stairs at the side of the stage and received beautiful sparkling crowns lined with jewels. Everyone was cheering, everyone apart from Malfoy's gang of Slytherin but that was nothing new.

            " As you all know the king, queen, and the princes and princesses get a dance on their own, Sisters hit it!" 

            The dance finished with a bang and everyone went up to his or hers common rooms talking loudly about that evenings events.

            When the common room was almost empty Seamus approached Abbe slowly, who was talking with Ginny about the crowns they had received, and he signalled to Ginny that he would prefer it if she disappeared. 

            " Abbe, thank you for tonight it was wonderful, I really enjoyed myself." At this Abbe gave Seamus a kiss, he blushed as she said, " Thank you, to. By the way you're a really good dancer. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight."


	3. The Last Day of term

Please Review Please! Don't be too mean. Don't flame please.

It was the last day of term and Seamus was the first Gryffindor down to breakfast for some reason. He had been sitting down, drinking Pumpkin Juice from a blue glass, when the whole of the Gryffindor came hurtling into the great hall.

They all took seats and Ron sat down on one side of Seamus and Abbe on the other. Ron looked at Seamus and nudged him. Seamus turned to face Abbe who was sitting next to Hermione. 

After breakfast Gryffindor had their last Defence against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Bellingham, who Harry was right, Ron hated with a vengeance. Professor Bellingham handed out their last pieces of homework they had done and much to everyone's surprise he had given A* 's which he had never in a whole year given to anyone. He even gave Neville one.

Everyone discussed Professor Bellingham's good mood. Some even said it was because he had a new love in his life, Madam Hooch. 

The train journey was more fun than ever the 5th year tried to fit all of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gyrffindors in to the same carriage. (Hermione did an enlargement spell to help). When the Lunch trolley came they had to levitate her and her trolley above their heads while people were buying sweets from her. As some of Slytherin walked down the carriages they got quite jealous that none of them were invited to the over grown carriage. 

**_*****As you can imagine Malfoy started a wizards duel*****_**

Harry pulled out his wand and automatically so did all of the boys from every house. The fight began.

Justin Finch-Fletchley a Hufflepuff tied Miss Bulstrodes legs together with a piece of string that he had found in his pocket (He didn't trust himself with all the magic flying around). Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw was letting off firecrackers, which scared most of the girls who had huddled into a corner. Benjamin Lovick, Calum Moon and Bill Jones all of a sudden let off a giant bang at which everyone was silent. Abbe stepped forward to Seamus' side who had had the full body bind spell set upon him and he was lying on the floor. (Hermione was looking up the counter curse for him). 

"Why do we always choose to fight about our problems." She paused and helped Seamus to his feet. "Why when we could be HAVING FUN!"

When she shouted this everyone cheered and went back to having fun. Singing, dancing, eating, drinking and playing wizarding games. 

"Please get changed out of your robes as we are pulling into platform 9¾. At London's Kings Cross station. Thank you." 

After everyone had changed they started to say goodbyes and Harry ran to Uncle Vernon who's hair was Blue and Dudley's was Green and Aunt Pertunia's was a lovely shade of pink. Harry looked most surprised to see this and he greeted them all and gave Dudley a big bar of Andorra's Milk Chocolate. (Which was magical not muggle chocolate). Dudley grabbed it from him smelt it and glanced at his parents. Uncle Vernon said "Harry wouldn't try anything stupid not while he's not at school because we're going on holiday and he's staying with Mrs. Figg for the holidays." 

Harry looked delighted as Dudley dug into his chocolate. He was going to stay with one of teachers for the summer who let him do anything. 

When he arrived at Mrs. Figg's house there was an extremely huge shadow through the window. Harry said hello to the Dursleys, and their bright hair and he walked up to the house and knocked. It was Hagrid's voice that followed " Come in Harry Mrs. Figg's opened the door for you." Magically the door opened and Harry walked into a different house than what he had remembered. It was bright and colourfull, not the dull damp depressing colours that he had remembered.


	4. Young Love, how sweet

Please don't Flame it hurt my feelings, but do review.

****

**_***At Seamus' house the next day***_**

            "Mum where's Elaine? I haven't seen her for ages. Ok then not since she went out last night. I need to send a letter." 

            "Seamus she'll be back soon. Just use your sisters owl." 

            "I don't want to and she's on a job anyway."

            "The letter will just have to wait then won't it."

            "Mum its important. It's a birthday card for Ab… A friend." Said Seamus so glad that his sister hadn't heard.

            "You've got a girlfriend haven't you Seamus? Haven't you?"

            "Mum NO! Abbe's a friend, in my class. She's cool."

            At this point Seamus' dad (Aiden) and his sister (Claire) walked into the kitchen. "What was that mum Seamus has got a girlfriend? We should have her over for a day or two." Said Aiden. His mum looked like she approved of this and said, "Seamus are her parents muggles or magical? With that letter you were going to send her send her this." She handed Seamus a neat pale blue piece of paper, which by the look of it had been written quite along time ago and she was waiting to send it to someone. She just scrawled the name Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence. 

            Seamus took the letter and ran upstairs, to find Elaine sitting on her perch. Below the perch was an envelope it had pink scrawl on it, at this Seamus guessed that it was from either Abbe or Auntie Jenni. He hoped with all his might that it was from Abbe. He bent over to pick it up, he ripped open the envelope, and Seamus read the letter:

            Dear Seamus,

                                    My dad bought me 8 tickets to go and see the Quiddich World Cup in China for my 16th birthday in the last two weeks of the summer holidays. I would love you to come. Please reply as soon as you can. 

I've invited Hermione, Dean, you, me, my mum and dad and my 2 brothers. You will be sharing a tent with Dean, Ricky and Sam. My mum and dad have their own tent and Hermione and I will be in a tent together to. 

Hermione is going to talk to Krum to see if we can have a tour and get us some cool free things because he'll be playing in his team.

Yours Lovingly,

Abbe Lawrence 

~X*x*X*x*X~

Seamus was really excited he ran down the stairs and into his mum in the kitchen. He showed her the letter, she looked up and ran outside to tell Aiden he agreed about something and they finally decided that he could go. Seamus replied to Abbe as soon as he could. 

**_*** At Abbe's House two days later***_**

****

****

Abbe sat by an open window, watching for Alice she'd been out for days now. After half an hour a blue grey owl flew into sight, it was her list for Hogwarts:

Dear Miss Lawrence,

                        This is a list for all 6th year students:

Uniform 

1 pointed Hat with Silver Rim

2 Dress Robes (for the special occasions)

1 Black self-cleaning robe (For out side activities)  

**Set books**

Standard book of spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk

Upper grade to Transfiguration by Kinder Hooch

Quiddich Now by Oliver Wood

Divination Grade 7 by R. Owling

Divination for complete losers by Percy Wesley  (Only if this is one of your chosen subjects)

Potions made easy by Severus Snape

Defence Against the Dark Arts by Sirius Black

Other equipment 

1 Broomstick 

1 Plastic Pot with removable lid (Caldron shop)

1 year's subscription to the _Daily Prophet  _

Abbe put down the letter and grabbed a pile of parchment. She wrote 9 identical letters apart from the names:

            Dear…

                        I got my list for Hogwarts, how about we all go to Diagon Ally, the day before you were meant to come to my house 23rd August. Then you can all come back to my house and we will leave in the morning. Please reply soon because we have to get Ricky and Sam's supplies because it's there first year. I hope to see you all soon.

            Hugs n Kisses

                        Abbe Lawrence

But this wasn't all she wrote to Seamus because while she was writing Alice flew in through the open window. She read with excitement Seamus had told her that he could come and he can't wait to see her. She wrote about how much she missed him and how she had forgotten what he looked like because she didn't have a picture of him.

**_***Dean's House the next day***_**

****

****

"Mum you know Lily's got to get her first year supplies and I've got to get mine. Can we go on the 23rd August? And then I'll go back to Abbe's house with her family." Shouted Seamus as he ran through the corridor into the Living room. His mum looked up at him and said, "Ok then sounds ok better write back to Abbe then and tell her that we will meet her outside Gringotts and 1 o'clock. Dean wrote back to Abbe and sent Grin (the owl) to Abbe's house.

**_*** Hermione's House the same day***_**

****

****

Hermione was sitting at desk reading the _Daily Prophet when Alice tapped on the window, Hermione knew it must have been from Abbe, She read the letter and phoned her mum at work, she was busy, she phoned her dad he said they would talk when they got home. Hermione took this as a yes and replied to Abbe. _

**_***The Burrow***_**

****

Ron and Ginny were already packed for the world cup, Fred and George were going with Lee Jordan they passed their apparating exam just last week and were really excited to.  Mrs Wesley had got George to go out and buy her some Muggle lottery tickets and Harry checked them for her and she won £25,000 so in magical money that is 600,000 Galleons, 16 sickles and 5 Knuts. So this year Ron and Ginny were going to have brand new school supplies and the house was going to be redecorated. 

Mrs Wesley agreed that they should go to Diagon Alley at 1 o'clock outside Flourish and Blotts on 23rd August. 


	5. Abbe's house

**_***The Next day 1 o'clock out side Gringotts***_**

Abbe was wearing her new improved hot pants, long Luminous Pink fishnet gloves under a ¾ length tight black shirt and luminous pink fishnet tights under her hot pants. 

Dean, Hermione, Parvati and Neville were waiting outside Gringotts wizarding bank. When Abbe ran up to Hermione and gave her a huge hug. After she had given everyone a hug they went to meet Ron, Ginny, Cho and Lavender. Then they walked to the Leaky Cauldron and there standing with Claire and his parents was Seamus, Abbe's one true love Seamus Finnigan.

Everyone's parents went to the leaky cauldron and the new first years went off to buy some of their supplies with money from their parents. The older kids went off to the ice-cream parlour first to talk about the days to come. Seamus was in love with Abbe. 

Abbe, Seamus, Ron, Parvati, Neville, Ginny, Cho, Harry, Dean and Lavender laughed and joked all around Diagon Ally as they bought their supplies for their next school year, the one before their last year at Hogwarts. [They met Percy in Flourish and Blotts signing copies of his books need the book for school]. 

Hermione, Abbe, Seamus and Dean had bought things for the camping trip. Then everyone met up in the leaky cauldron, at 6 o'clock, the first years were really excited and over bought stuff like quills and ink and parchment. The adults had drunk a little too much butter beer and were very warm and hearty and were very cheery. 

***Later that night***

It was almost midnight and the boys (Ricky, Sam, Seamus and Dean) had just gone to sleep, and the girls had been asleep for nearly two hours now. The boys were talking about the last Quiddich world cup, when the dark mark appeared and wondered if it would happen again. 

The girls however had been writing in their diaries.

!*~!*~!*~! Hermione's Diary

I haven't written for such a long time, in my life I am dating Krum, the Victor Krum who is the youngest international Quiddich champion. He's such a hunk. And soon enough I'll be mobbed every time I go out with my boyfriend and one of my best friends the famous Harry Potter 'the boy who lived.' I'm so jealous I have no fame neither does Ron. I guess that's why I'm going out with Krum. I want fame like Harry I suppose I'm just jealous. Krum's ok looking and he's really clever like me. I'm at Abbe's house. We're going to China for the Quiddich world cup, for Abbe's party, it's going to be absolutely the best summer ever.

And oh yeah I'm a prefect.

Hermione

!*~!*~!*~! Abbe's Diary 

Hermione's here so are Seamus and Dean. I'm so excited tomorrow morning we're off to China, for my birthday party, it's gunna be the best summer ever. Harry's been made Quiddich captain and Hermione, Seamus, Me and Ron have been made prefects our badges are red (for the house) and they have a gold 'P' on them, their kind of shield shaped. And Cho Chang is head girl. 

Better go sleep now

Write Soon, Abbe. xxx

Please review but don't flame.


	6. Their Arrival in China

Sorry it's so short

**_***At 4 the next morning***_**

"Come on everybody time to get up!" Shouted Abbe's mum, everyone groaned, but woke to smell the fresh bread that she had cooked for the kids. Abbe's dad (Steve) bounced into the boys' room and woke them all up. Where as Neave (Abbe's mum) let of a wizarding firework in the Abbe and Hermione's room, the girls woke and ran to different bathrooms to get ready for the best day of their lives.

The boys dreary eyed walked down to the breakfast tables in their pyjamas.

**_***Half past 4***_**

Abbe came down stairs dressed in her favourite black corduroy flares. Hermione came down with a Denim Skirt and pink top on. The boys ran out of the dining room and staggered up to the bathroom. 

****

**_***Five o'clock***_**

Everyone was finally ready; Neave had given everybody big bags full of food and drinks. They shut the door and locked up. They walked round the corner and in to the park. Steve said, "Ok everyone from what I remember we are looking for a dead rat, but be quick we've only got 5 minutes." All of the girls gave a gasp, "Ming, I don't think so and forget it I'll stay here." Went round in the circle of people searching. Then at 5.27 just 3 minutes before they were to leave, Hermione squealed, "I think I found it." But u lot can pick it up. They all gathered round and Steve's watch alarm went off.

**_!!BANG!!_**

**__**

The whole group was lifted off the floor, Neave shouted, "Whatever you do, DON'T LET GO!" A few minuets later they fell to the ground in a completely different place, China. They put their squished dead rat into a box filled with other things, and set off in the direction of a little hut. 


End file.
